Dan Episode 24
The twenty-fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Dan faces Pantera, a robot with data on all battles in Grand Rolo. Summary Thinking of Meteorwurm, Pantera decides that he has to battle with Dan. The two of them open the gate simultaneously. Dan meets with Pantera in a special section of Grand Rolo, which looks like a flower garden. Pantera introduces himself as one of the three heads of Otherworld, and then returns Dan's deck to him. He further explains that he was built by Otherworld King, with the purpose of defeating him. Meanwhile, Yuuki is confronted by Leon. Leon is surprised to know that Otherworld King wants to meet with Dan, and more concerned that only Pantera was told. Pantera reveals that while he has battled an enormous number of times in Grand Rolo, and never lost, he still hasn't managed to beat Otherworld King. Still, he has all the data of those matches recorded within him. Pantera believes the reason why he can't win is because he doesn't have a heart. He claims he learned this from the former red soldier, Julian. As Dan is the current owner of Meteorwurm, Pantera states that he can feel Julian's same spirit through Dan. As Dan and Pantera begin to battle, the remaining Bearers of Core's Light rush towards the green world. As they're about to land, a giant swarm of bugs attack their ship. Their chaos ends when Kajitsu commands them to stop, allowing the Violet to safely land. Kajitsu considers the bugs her friends, to the surprise of the others. As the group continues on, they spot the green Horizon Ladder up ahead. Back in Otherworld, Yuuki senses Kajitsu. Putting that aside, he and Leon teleport to the battlefield to watch Dan. Seeing that Dan is battling Pantera rather than Otherworld King, Yuuki realizes that Pantera must have lied. Leon comments that lying is very human of Pantera. Pantera continues the battle by summoning a red spirit, revealing that he actually uses a red/purple hybrid deck. Seeing that Dan's retaliation next turn includes leaving some spirits behind as blockers, Yuuki comments that he's starting to change. Ultimately, Pantera calls his key spirit, The DinoCavalry Diridalus, and starts to take the offensive. Though Dan brings out Meteorwurm the next turn, Pantera quickly depletes it. Despite that, Dan isn't crushed and keeps resisting. Pantera is impressed so much by Dan's battling, it gives him the same feeling battling Julian did. On the next turn, Dan resurrects Meteorwurm, and wins the battle. After the battle, Pantera questioned why Dan attacked, while he still had potential defensive magic in his hand. Dan explains that he figured Pantera must have had a bad hand he was trying to defend with all those spirits. Pantera then invites Dan to see Otherworld King. Dan offers Pantera a handshake, as he enjoyed the battle. Leon starts to realize that Yuuki could be a threat to him. To keep him in check, he decides to go after Kajitsu. Featured Card The DinoCavalry Diridalus. When it attacks, it can destroy a spirit with 2000BP or less. Matches Dan vs. Pantera Turn 1 (Pantera): -Pantera summons The HellFighter Balam Turn 2 (Dan): -Dan summons Erimakilizard and Sabecaulus. -Dan attacks with Sabecaulus. Pantera takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 3 (Pantera): -Pantera summons DarkDinohound. Turn 4 (Dan): -Dan summons Erimakilizard at LV2 and Ankillersaurus. -Dan attacks with Ankillersaurus. Pantera takes a life. Three lives remain. -Dan attacks with Sabecaulus. Pantera takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 5 (Pantera): -Pantera summons two Lizardedge. Next, he summons The DinoCavalry Diridalus. -Pantera attacks with Diridalus. With its LV1 effect, he can destroy a spirit with 2000 BP or less. Erimakilizard is destroyed. Dan takes a life for the attack. Four lives remain. -Pantera attacks with Balam. Dan takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 6 (Dan): -Dan brings Ankillersaurus to LV2. Then, he summons The StarEmperorDragon Meteorwurm. -Dan attacks with Ankillersaurus. Pantera takes a life. One life remains. -Dan attacks with Meteorwurm, activating Clash. Pantera blocks with Lizardedge, which is destroyed. Turn 7 (Pantera): -Pantera summons the HellFencer Berith at LV2. With Berith's effect when summoned, a core from Dan's Ankillersaurus is sent to the reserve. This brings it down to LV1. -Pantera attacks with Diridalus. With its effect, Erimakilizard is destroyed. Dan takes a life. Two lives remain. -Pantera attacks with Berith. With its effect when attacking, a core is sent from Meteorwurm to the reserve, depleting it. In flash timing, Dan uses Victory Fire, which destroys Balam and DarkDinohound. He blocks Berith's attack with Sabecaulus. Turn 8 (Dan): -Dan uses Reborn Flame He revives Meteorwurm with it. -Dan attacks with Ankillersaurus. Pantera blocks with Lizardedge, which is destroyed. -Dan attacks with Meteorwurm. Pantera takes the last life. Winner: Dan Cards Used Red BS02-001: Lizardedge BS03-011: The DinoCavalry Diridalus BS04-004: DarkDinohound SD01-001: Erimakilizard SD01-003: Ankillersaurus SD01-033: Victory Fire BS06-006: Sabecaulus BS07-069: Reborn Flame BS07-X25: The StarEmperorDragon Meteorwurm Purple SD01-011: The HellFighter Balam SD01-013: The HellFencer Berith Cast *Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura *Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai *Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda *Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi *Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono *Kenzo Hyoudo- Aya Endo *Magisa- Satsuki Yukino *Zungurii- Ai Horanai *Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa *Leon- Atsuchi Miyauchi *Pantera- Junichi Suwabe Main Staff *Script: Tatsuo Higuchi *Storyboard/Episode Director: Akiko Honda *Animation Director: Yukie Suzuki Gallery DanEp24.jpg Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan